Providence Emergency Channel
by Bambeptin
Summary: Welcome to the Providence Emergency Channel. Please note that this channel is intended for emergencies only. Anyone found guilty of abusing the channel will be issued three (3) warnings and a temporary detention before their Providence contract is forcibly terminated. Impersonating an agent and/or unauthorized channel usage is a criminal offense. [CHATLOG]
1. Providence Friends-Only Chat Channel

**I made this on a whim so I had something _other_ than Generator Knight to work on. the third chapter of Hold and Secure's still in the works, by the way, just taking a long time because what's the heck's a schedule. ****I tried to make all of their typing styles distinct, if sometimes subtly distinct**

 **the ao3 version should have less formatting funkiness since ao3 doesn't have super strict rules constraining writers like, anything that can even be _misconstrued_ as a link will be automatically thrown into the shadow realm**

 **hey, y'think White Knight's official title is Director or CEO or what?** **maybe he'd actually be CEO since Board of Directors/Consortium and all but who knows.** **it's a quick fix if I change my mind though**

 **happy anniversary, everyone!**

* * *

PLEASE ENTER USER AUTHENTICATION.

…

WELCOME TO THE PROVIDENCE EMERGENCY CHANNEL. PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS CHANNEL IS INTENDED FOR _EMERGENCIES ONLY_. ANYONE FOUND GUILTY OF ABUSING THE CHANNEL WILL BE ISSUED THREE (3) WARNINGS AND A TEMPORARY DETENTION BEFORE THEIR PROVIDENCE CONTRACT IS FORCIBLY TERMINATED.

IMPERSONATING AN AGENT AND/OR UNAUTHORIZED CHANNEL USAGE IS A CRIMINAL OFFENSE.

ALL INFORMATION IS TO BE KEPT WITHIN THE CHANNEL UNLESS NOTED.

THE RULES AND MORE INFORMATION CAN BE FOUND WITHIN THE _AGENT HANDBOOK_.

This channel is restricted to the rank of: Sergeant and above.

The users currently online in this channel are: CALAN, HAHA, HOLIDAY, REX, SIX, WHITE KNIGHT

— **[Now displaying logs from: April 23, 2015 15:38] —**

 ** _[Welcome to the beginning of the Providence Emergency Channel.]_**

[Special Agent] REX: oh my god

[Special Agent] REX: guys we made it. we have our own private chatroom :")

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: Read the title, the description, and the _Providence Agent Handbook_.

[Special Agent] REX:

[Special Agent] REX: (the space is me reading) right so i'm inviting noah. where's the invite code

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: You cannot invite Noah Nixon, as he is not a Providence Agent ranking Sergeant or higher.

[Special Agent] SIX: along with that, you and your friends already have a Discord group.

[Special Agent] REX: you cant prove anything

 ** _[Special Agent] SIX uploaded Rex_not_paying_attention_1 .png_**

 ** _[Special Agent] SIX uploaded Rex_not_paying_attention_2_ _.png_**

 ** _[Special Agent] SIX uploaded Rex_not_paying_attention_3_ _.png_**

[Special Agent] REX: six

 ** _[Special Agent] SIX uploaded Rex_not_paying_attention_4_ _.png_**

[Special Agent] REX: six why would you betray me like this

 ** _[Special Agent] SIX uploaded Rex_playing_Overwatch_1_ _.png_**

[Special Agent] REX: it was ONE TIME

[Special Agent] SIX: it was the Keep's computers.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: May I remind you two of the large warning at the top of the screen?

[Special Agent] REX: no

[Special Agent] SIX: being unable to train my student properly because he is too busy chatting with their friends is an emergency.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: This is! a bad idea. I just want to put that in here

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: A channel dedicated to notifying Providence Agents of any incoming threats is a bad idea?

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Allowing Rex in is a bad idea

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: I _would_ say your worst idea yet but...

[Special Agent] REX: wow. wow! betrayed by the people i (rex) thought were my friends! friendship ended with AGENT SIX and DOCTOR HOLIDAY!

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: Get use to it.

[Special Agent] REX: now BOBO HAHA is my best friend

[Special Agent] HAHA: "NOW"?

[Special Agent] HAHA: listen up RIGHT HERE Chief.

 ** _[Special Agent]_ _HAHA has been muted for 60 minutes. Reason: I can see you searching "Navy Seals Copypasta"._**

 ** _[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY uploaded shrugemoji .jpg_**

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Pretend that was uploaded after I said "your worst idea yet but…"

[Special Agent] REX: first of all, kaomoji, second of all, you can just copy and paste those in, and third of all, that was a pretty sick burn you laid down before tbh

[Special Agent] REX: fourth of all, how long have you been creepin on our search results knight

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: Long enough.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Thank you

[Special Agent] REX: Friendship Regain With Doctor Holiday

[Special Agent] REX: Now Holiday & Bobo Both are My best Friends

[Special Agent] SIX: what.

[Special Agent] REX: your debt has not been repaid

[Special Agent] REX: i will accept nothing less than one large pizza

[Special Agent] SIX: no.

[Special Agent] REX: with pineapple

[Special Agent] SIX: no.

 ** _[Special Agent] REX has been muted for 10 minutes. Reason: Stop. This is your first warning._**

 ** _[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY has been muted for 5 minutes. Reason: Stop enabling him._**

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: I must reiterate. Emergencies only.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: okay but six. why is six still hRex get out of my account.

[Special Agent] SIX: I gave a valid reason for talking in the Emergency Channel.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: okay but that was definitely a genuine six brand joke (tm) with an accented eI have a direct communication line for a reason.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: How are you breaching the dude

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: my dude

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: my amigo

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: my whole deal, is, talking to machines

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: Go and interface with the nearest terminal and directly call me, then, instead of forcing me to put up with your awful typing skills.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: hi my name is white knight and i have no concept of online communication

[Special Agent] SIX: you could just give yourself admin privileges instead of using Knight's account.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: t / delet

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: eprev use _g_

[Special Agent] SIX: sir.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: R six reas MHI MVFBH

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: ./L:sal lp /

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: uhhhhhhhh last bit wasnt me

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: (i'm rex)

[Special Agent] SIX: I've noticed.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: …..now that he's gone, how do i make myself an admin

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: !help

[Special Agent] SIX: with a slash.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: hey did you know there is actually an invite option

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: also thank you for handing me the skeleton key to every providence channel, heh heh heh

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: :3c

[Special Agent] SIX: have you been deleting Knight's messages?

[milkmaster] WHITE KNIGHT: nah everything's as empty as his room here

[Special Agent] SIX: ?

[milkmaster] WHITE KNIGHT: textbox has had no input from his side since he keysmashed

[milkmaster] WHITE KNIGHT: i just send a signal with my mind-words embedded i have evolved past petty notions such as "keyboards" and "UI"

[needs to buy rex a pizza] SIX: 0232 you sent all of us a heated rant about how your phone had updated and the UI looked like the generic Apple UI. also, I was referring to the phrase, "milkmaster".

[milkmaster] WHITE KNIGHT: he is the master of milk

[needs to buy rex a pizza] SIX: that does not clarify anything.

[Rex can buy his own pizza because Six and Holiday give him an ample allowance] SIX: I must admit he does like milk though.

[milkmaster] WHITE KNIGHT: no fair

[you can change your own nickname and title] SIX: you are not the god of this chatroom.

[although admins can change other nicknames and titles] WHITE KNIGHT: aww, booo

[although admins can change other nicknames and titles] WHITE KNIGHT: HEY

[milky] WHITE KNIGHT: HE TRUSTED YOU WITH ADMIN PRIVILEGES BUT NOT ME

[Agent] SIX: a logical statement.

[milky] WHITE KNIGHT: ] :0

[milky] WHITE KNIGHT: slander, libel, i'll have you thrown into chat jail

[Agent] SIX: the Petting Zoo?

[milky] WHITE KNIGHT: chat jail

[milky] WHITE KNIGHT: also dont text and run you'll bump into someone and sooner or later that someone is going to be me

[Agent] SIX: … I've been in Training Room B for the past hour. I'm on my water break.

[milky] WHITE KNIGHT: then w

[Agent] SIX: "w"?

[Agent] SIX: is this "teen slang" I should know of.

[Agent] SIX: has Bobo taught you something.

[Captain] CALAN: What's the emergency?

[Agent] SIX: Rex.

[Captain] CALAN: I'll get my team for backup.

[Agent] SIX: Backup?

[Agent] SIX: _Calan_ Backup?

[Agent] SIX: _TheWhiteKnight_ Knight?

[Agent] SIX: …

[Captain] CALAN: Teams Bravo, Delta, and Echo are online. Awaiting further orders.

[Agent] SIX: Explain what is happening.

[Captain] CALAN: Locking down the sectors near Rex's room, sir.

[Agent] SIX: Further. Explanation.

[Captain] CALAN: 1. Lots of notifications in the emergency channel.

2\. You said there was an emergency with Rex.

3\. White Knight just ran down the hallway in full armor.

[Captain] CALAN: Full-on sprint.

[Agent] SIX: False alarm.

[Captain] CALAN: That was 100% White Knight though?

[Agent] SIX: False alarm.

[milky] WHITE KNIGHT: SIX YOU GOTTA

[Captain] CALAN: That doesn't look like a false alarm.

 ** _[milky] WHITE KNIGHT uploaded 20150423_camhelmet1_1603 .png_**

[Captain] CALAN: Okay, that _definitely_ does not look like a false alarm.

 ** _[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY has been unmuted._**

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: aaahhhhHHHHH WHY IS REX BEING THROTTLED

[milky] WHITE KNIGHT: I"LL HAVE YOU KNOW I"M THROTTLING HIM AS M

 ** _[milky] WHITE KNIGHT uploaded 2015_** ** _0423_** ** __camhelmet1_1605 .png_**

[milky] WHITE KNIGHT: UCH AS HE IS Trying to throw punches and I GET T O HEAL F

 ** _[milky] WHITE KNIGHT uploaded 2015_** ** _0423_** ** __camhelmet1_1605 (2).png_**

[Agent] SIX: Just a routine emergency alarm checkup. I will be right back.

[Captain] CALAN: I _really_ can't ignore three pictures of what looks to be a brawl between my boss and my coworker?

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Captain, whatever you do, don't shoot!

[Captain] CALAN: Sure can do.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Actually fire if you want but make sure none of them hit Rex

[Captain] CALAN: Or his personal belongings?

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: That tasteless poster on his wall would maaaaaaaaybe be better with a few bullet holes in them

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: and, mmmm, maybe a few other things in his room need a bit of replacing. Don't get anything too personal though

[Captain] CALAN: Define " _personal"._

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: The little rubber ball, and,

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Bobo. Don't shoot Bobo.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Actually scratch that

[Captain] CALAN: _Do_ shoot Bobo?

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: NO ABSOLUTELY NOT I meant, try to defuse the situation before someone gets hurt

[Captain] CALAN: Dr. Holiday, have you ever watched a cartoon where when two people are fighting they turn into a dust cloud of flailing limbs and sound effects?

[Captain] CALAN: Because that's what I'm seeing in front of me.

[Captain] CALAN: With more swearing.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Swearing?

[Captain] CALAN: Swearing.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Is Rex swearing?

[Captain] CALAN: Most likely.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Rex better make it out of there alive because I have quite a few words for him

[Captain] CALAN: I'll see to tha

[Captain] CALAN: HOLY SH

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: I don't have to lecture you about showing Rex age-inappropriate media too, right

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Right, Captain

[Captain] CALAN: six here.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Right, Six,

[Captain] CALAN: of course not.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: What happened to Captain Calan?

[Captain] CALAN: I tackled him and took the device. he's fine. I will attempt to break up their fight.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Couldn't you have used your phone?

[Captain] CALAN: I left it in the training room.

[Captain] CALAN: This will be quick.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Hey, did you knock Calan out?

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: I'm the one that has to treat him

[milky] WHITE KNIGHT: A

[milky] WHITE KNIGHT: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

[milky] WHITE KNIGHT: SI

 ** _[Special Agent] REX has been unmuted._**

[Special Agent] REX: X YOU DIDN"T HAVE TO JUMPSCARE US

[milky] WHITE KNIGHT: Stand down. The both of you.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: Rex was the aggressor in this situation.

[Special Agent] REX: YOU burst into MY room SHOUTING AT ME!

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: And you immediately started swinging your fists — _mechanical_ , I might add — at me.

[Special Agent] REX: what am i supposed to think when six feet of HULKING WHITE ARMOR just KICKS DOWN MY DOOR and starts SCREAMING like a DESERT RAIN FROG

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: "White Knight's here to reprimand me for my behavior in an online environment."

[Captain] CALAN: You don't have to message the Emergency Channel. I'm right here.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: It's a transcript that I'm _allowing_ to be sent because I want it in the records that Rex was in the wrong.

[Special Agent] REX: or that knight was in the wrong, uh, like always?

[Captain] CALAN: The constant notification sound is annoying.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: You can change it or turn it off in the settings.

[Captain] CALAN: Thanks, but this isn't mine.

[Special Agent] REX: hey hey HEY let's not get sidetracked from the main problem here

[Special Agent] REX: which is that what knight did was uncalled for

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: It was reasonable, considering the circumstance.

[Captain] CALAN: it wasn't.

[Special Agent] REX: hah!

[Captain] CALAN: neither of you were acting reasonably or responsibly.

[Captain] CALAN: Knight, you put yourself in danger to prove a point and escalated the conflict. Rex, you continually agitated Knight despite warnings not to.

[Special Agent] REX: rules are meant to be broken

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: ...

[Special Agent] REX: not you too!

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: I must admit, Six has a point

[Special Agent] REX: uuuughhhhhhh

[Special Agent] REX: aaaaaahhhhhghhhhhhhhh

[Special Agent] REX: knight get back here we're suppose to be in shame together

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: I'm heading back to my office.

[Special Agent] REX: yeah, so get back here

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: As Six said, I'm in danger when I'm outside of my office.

[Special Agent] REX: excuses, excuses

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: I can "wallow in shame" within the confines of my nanite-free living space if that pleases you.

[Special Agent] REX: good enough

[Special Agent] REX: are you gonna pay for this, by the way? you tore up one of my posters

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: If I recall correctly, you were the one that did the most damage. I _will_ , however, use some of Providence's repair budget to repair the large gashes and dents in the walls, floor, and ceiling despite causing none of it.

[Special Agent] REX: how gracious of you :\

— **[Now displaying logs from; April 23, 2015 17:36] —**

[hot milky] WHITE KNIGHT: We are now officially back on tra — what happened to my title.

[hot milky] WHITE KNIGHT: Rex.

[cool dude] REX: not me

[hot milky] WHITE KNIGHT: Likely story.

[hot milky] WHITE KNIGHT: The logs say

[hot milky] WHITE KNIGHT: Six.

[Agent] SIX: Knight.

[hot milky] WHITE KNIGHT: "Hot Milky"?

[Agent] SIX: a shortening of "Hot Milkmaster".

[cool dude] REX: well, milky wasnt really a shortening of milkmaster in the first place but be my guest

[Agent] SIX: my title, my rules.

[hot milky] WHITE KNIGHT: It's not _your_ title.

[Agent] SIX: you're not complaining about it.

[hot milky] WHITE KNIGHT: I'm huffing right now.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: like, 'hmph'?

[hot milky] WHITE KNIGHT: Hmph. " _Hot"_.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: HMPH.

[cool dude] REX: anyways we have that sorted why cant i invite noah again

[cool dude] REX: he'll behave (probably)

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: He would be entering a restricted, high-security emergency channel owned by a worldwide paramilitary organization.

[cool dude] REX: yeah what's the problem

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: If _you_ begin inviting _your_ friends, then _everyone else_ will begin inviting _their_ friends. To, I will reiterate, a _high-security emergency channel of a worldwide paramilitary organization._

[cool dude] REX: ah. i see

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: Good.

[cool dude] REX: it's because you dont have any friends to invite

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: What?

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: No. It's because of the cataclysmic security breach it poses.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: Besides. Some of us have a job to do. Right, Six?

[Agent] SIX: I can invite the Numbers.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: Exac — no! That's not

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: Holiday?

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: ….I'm well-respected in my field, I can call a few close colleagues, some coworkers,

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Who are not friends. Just close colleagues. Sometimes we go see a movie together in our off time and it's 100% about science and it's not friends hanging out

[Captain] CALAN: Is _that_ what you and Rhodes were doing?

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: We saw Arrival as a study of possible first contact scenarios.

[Captain] CALAN: What about the second time?

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Moana. Excellent portrayal of animal-like Exponentially Variegated Organisms, by the way.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: (do you think we can get Bobo to sing?)

[cool dude] REX: hes still muted so i will speak for him with a resounding yes. get him to sing please

 ** _[Special Agent] HAHA has been unmuted._**

[cool dude] REX: wuh-oh

 ** _[Special Agent] HAHA has been muted for 30 minutes. Reason: let me have this one i'll get you a taco later_**

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: … Captain Calan?

[Captain] CALAN: Don't know why _I_ got the title treatment but I do have good rapport with my team.

[Captain] CALAN: And much of the Keep's crew.

[Captain] CALAN: _And_ , thinking about it, a majority of the people stationed in Headquarters.

 ** _[Captain] CALAN has been muted for 1 minute. Reason: We understand._**

[cool dude] REX: i dont. let him speak! free him!

[Special Agent] SIX: further clarification is needed.

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: …

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: It's just

[Director] WHITE KNIGHT: …...

 ** _[Director] WHITE KNIGHT had disconnected from {Providence Emergency Channel}._**

[cool dude] REX: uh

[cool dude] REX: hmm

[Agent] SIX: I'll go talk to him.

[cool dude] REX: right, you do that, meanwhile

 ** _[cool dude] REX has changed the channel name to {party central}._**

[cool dude] REX: _**NO GODS, NO MASTERS**_


	2. Providence Emoji Spam Channel

**every time I reread genknight I find like 10 typos, but I never write down what the typos are so I never fix them... oops**

 **thank you for reading this fic, by the way! glad that I can make some people laugh**

* * *

PLEASE ENTER USER AUTHENTICATION.

…

welcome to _PARTY CENTRAL_

ONLY cool cats allowed

NO sharing to non-cool cats

The users currently online in this channel are: HOLIDAY, REX, SIX.

— **[Now displaying logs from: April 24, 2015 02:58] —**

 ** _[PLEASE tell me what the opposite of a cool cat is EDIT: and NOT A HOT DOG]_**

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: !smile

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: :smile:

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: /smile

 _[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY smile._

[Agent] SIX: Holiday.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: hmm :)?

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: doesn't seem to work either :(

[Agent] SIX: it's 0300.

[Agent] SIX: is there a reason you're up late? still writing the report?

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: I'll get that done some time, don't worry

[Agent] SIX: I hope the suspicion comes across clearly in this medium.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Right now I'm just testing a hypothesis. .

[Agent] SIX: you should develop a healthier sleep schedule.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Never heard of it

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: -~-

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: There we go

[Agent] SIX: of a healthy sleep schedule? well, to start off, I could list a few studies performed on the topic of the lack of REM sleep. there's an excellent one with a rat unable to fall asleep in a bucket with water at the bottom.

[cool dude] REX: six you can tell us you were just looking up fancy new torture techniques

[Agent] SIX: it's past your curfew, Rex. why are you awake?

[cool dude] REX: nobody told me the initial d soundtrack went hard as hell

[cool dude] REX: why are you two awake

[Agent] SIX: I'm seeing why Dr. Holiday is awake.

[cool dude] REX: what so you woke up in the middle of the night because your someone is up at 3am senses were tingling?

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: …That's a very good point. Six?

[Agent] SIX: classified information.

[cool dude] REX: yeah not suspicious at all

[Agent] SIX: moving on. what is it that you're testing, Holiday?

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: _The Emoticon, Emoji, and Kaomoji Capabilities of the Providence "Emergency" Channel._

[cool dude] REX: hey it's 3am my lizard brain can't handle this

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: I'm trying to see if any form of emojis work here

[cool dude] REX: truly this is a cause worthy of providence's chief research officer

[cool dude] REX: how do i sign up

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: It's currently a one-woman research paper but I'll allow a co-author

[cool dude] REX: sweet

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Six, want to help?

[Agent] SIX: sure.

[cool dude] REX: I've Been Played

[cool dude] REX: Like A Fiddle

[cool dude] REX: i'm the emo-master though! let me in

[cool dude] REX: that was bad. gimme a sec to rephrase that

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: What was the purpose of the square bracket?

[cool dude] REX: what bracket

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: "] :(" today

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Yesterday. Yesterday

[cool dude] REX: it's not the next day until I sleep imo stick with today

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: I thought the correct usage was "}:("

[cool dude] REX: ah, you sweet summer child

[cool dude] REX: a fool unversed in the world of emoticons, emojis, and kaomojis

[Agent] SIX: the last 3 terms were definitely not real words but continue.

[cool dude] REX: see;

[cool dude] REX: (i'll ignore you for now six but watch your back honestly)

[cool dude] REX: ] :( vague disapproval

[cool dude] REX: }:( RAGE

[cool dude] REX: }8( **UNBRIDLED RAGE**

[Agent] SIX: ]B(

[cool dude] REX: using them depends on the context, too, like

[cool dude] REX: great time out w you guys today! see ya tomorrow :)

[cool dude] REX: vs

[cool dude] REX: I Swear To God Six If You Do That One More Time I'm Going To Lose It :)

[Agent] SIX: B:)

[cool dude] REX: that mental image is bad and wrong. i liked the channel better when that was gone and not here

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Does the capitalization have something to do with it?

[cool dude] REX: For Emphasis

[cool dude] REX: anyone (knight) who says you cant clearly communicate (knight) in text are complete clods (knight)

[cool dude] REX: gripping hopelessly onto rigid rules (knight) when the whole point of language is to communicate (knight)

[cool dude] REX: if you cant communicate properly then change up the language (knight)

[Agent] SIX: I don't think the last few (Knight)s really applied to what you were saying.

[cool dude] REX: yes they did (knight)

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: ...Surprisingly eloquent, coming from you :P

[cool dude] REX: YES! see if she didnt add in that :P i deffo would not have read it as playful, i would have read it as holiday blasting me apart, killing me instantly

[cool dude] REX: you dont need any of those emojis for some wholesome family fun, just emoticons and quite a lot of imagination

[cool dude] REX: you can quote that for your conclusion

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: The Prov operating system phones have cute expressive blob emojis

 ** _[cool dude] REX sucks in a deep breath_**

[cool dude] REX: like the android ones before they changed them

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Yes

[cool dude] REX: actually nevermind what I said

[cool dude] REX: how do we get these emojis into this hellchannel

[cool dude] REX: what have you found so far

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Every 'special' character becomes an invalid unicode character. This includes some "kaomoji" parts, and emojis themselves. Considering this channel uses a high-security variation of the Providence Worldwide messaging system, it's not that surprising

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: There does not seem to be a command for putting in emojis, like :emoji:

[cool dude] REX: cool. brb

[Agent] SIX: Rex, do not attempt to add in emojis yourself.

[cool dude] REX: you cant stop me

[Agent] SIX: This isn't using someone else's account. If you don't understand it (and you don't) and swap out the two systems, it will cause large-scale damages to Providence's framework.

[Agent] SIX: Providence phones are for semi-public to private use. Anybody who knows what they're doing can hack it with their eyes closed. The messaging system can be run on one of those phones, sure, but it's practically a whole different beast.

[Agent] SIX: Let's put it this way: White Knight is considering selling Prov-system phones to the general public to raise more money.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Remember the last time you tried something like this? With the cups?

[cool dude] REX: well, now you stopped me

[Agent] SIX: Additionally, a few servers are in specialized nanite-free rooms on the other side of the world. Your powers have limits.

[cool dude] REX: you stopped me again

[Agent] SIX: that was the intention of that specific security system, yes.

[cool dude] REX: :/

[Agent] SIX: it's more geared towards general techno-communication capable EVOs, but you _are_ the only one we've found.

[techno-communication capable EVO] REX: change my official title to "techno-communication capable EVO" right here and now

[Agent] SIX: no.

[Agent] SIX: but I digress.

[Agent] SIX: modern technology triumphs.

[cool dude] REX: wait i'm LOADED with modern technology

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: All of us are

[Agent] SIX: except for Knight.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Except for him

[cool dude] REX: yup, except for white

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Mhmm.

[Agent] SIX: yes.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: It is way too late for this

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Or early, depending on how you're looking at it...

[cool dude] REX: how do we get emojis in here then

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Any way you can think of to cheat the system?

[cool dude] REX: as you said, way too late/early for this

[cool dude] REX: but if we put our brain juices together we can make a brain soup. six?

[Agent] SIX: we can write a report detailing how emojis will benefit Providence and send it to Knight so he can review it and forward it.

[cool dude] REX: what part of that is, cheating the system

[Agent] SIX: none of it is.

[Agent] SIX: Holiday, how far are you on writing _The Emoticon, Emoji, and Kaomoji Capabilities of the Providence "Emergency" Channel?_

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: About 5%. I'm trying to figure out what's going to be on the graphs.

[cool dude] REX: i'll do the abstract

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: The introduction, it's a research paper, not a lab report. The graphs are to make it look pretty

[cool dude] REX: All Projects The Same

[cool dude] REX: I Will Do The Abstract

[cool dude] REX: it cant be too difficult, ive written tons of them for stuff youve assigned

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Yes, the ones I have marked. The ones that I now remember as being… not the greatest

[cool dude] REX: Before the introduction of quantum mechanics could put forth the theory of the dual nature of EMOJIS, it was often argued if EMOJI behaved as an IMAGE or an EMOTICON. In order to prove it one way or another, WHO'S THE INVENTOR OF EMOJIS performed what is known as a double SENT experiment in JUST PUT IN A DATE HERE — a MESSAGE was shone onto a plate with a pair of parallel slits, creating two point in phase point sources that travelled onto an observation screen. If EMOJIS behaved as an IMAGE, then there would be only two light spots surrounded by darkness, where the EMOJI stream struck. If EMOJIS behaved as an EMOTICON, then there would be multiple bands of light and dark corresponding to an interference pattern of a physical EMOTICON.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: That is your abstract for the double slit experiment lab with a few words replaced.

[cool dude] REX: an introduction's an introduction

[Agent] SIX: it's…

[Agent] SIX: I can say for certain that it exists.

[cool dude] REX: what a cold reception… :single tear emoji:

[cool dude] REX: take a screenshot of that, block out my name, and caption it like

[cool dude] REX: "unfortunate Providence messenger user deprived of their ability to express themselves"

[Agent] SIX: why not just send a picture of an emoji if you want to use it?

[cool dude] REX: hey

[cool dude] REX: hey six

[cool dude] REX: i am this :okay emoji: close to losing it. what. what are you even SAYING

[cool dude] REX: hey HOLIDAY wanna see my SWEET EMOJI

[cool dude] REX: sends a TEN GB HIGH DEFINITION CRISP JPG OF AN EMOJI

[cool dude] REX: WHAT

[cool dude] REX: WHAT!

[Agent] SIX: an idea's an idea.

 ** _[cool dude] REX uploaded what_are_you_even_talking_about_six .jpg_**

[cool dude] REX: while we wait for the preview image to load we can finish the report and probably just finish every other obligation

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: I'll just download it

[cool dude] REX: while we wait for holiday to download it we can finish the report and probably just finish every other obligation

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: It _is_ taking a bit…

[Agent] SIX: even on Providence's wifi network?

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Yes. :Grimace:

[Agent] SIX: I'll bring that up to someone later.

[cool dude] REX: that'll go well

[cool dude] REX: "cant download memes quickly"

[cool dude] REX: "I need me some memes"

[Agent] SIX: "Under high stress conditions, such as downloading a large file in the messenger, the wifi network is unable to deliver on the expectation of a fast, secure network."

[Agent] SIX: actually, the slow speed may be due to a few firewalls, or at least something checking to see if there's any malware in the file.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Oh my

[Agent] SIX: ?

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Despite being 10.6 GB, it looks horribly compressed. And supersaturated.

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: There's an overlay on it but I can't quite make out what it is

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Is that… White Knight's face, but zoomed up?

[cool dude] REX: you just dont understand art in its purest form

[cool dude] REX: it takes time to purposefully make something that bad

[cool dude] REX: people wont be satisfied with just saturated colours and 144p blurriness and simple jpg compression

[cool dude] REX: it represents uh

[cool dude] REX: human nature and also how six's idea is finely honed to be the worst possible idea ever

 ** _[Agent] SIX uploaded emoji_sunglassesfrown .jpg_**

[Agent] SIX: I still don't see what's wrong with it. don't send large images.

[cool dude] REX: :steam face emoji:

[Agent] SIX: steam face emoji. a train?

[cool dude] REX: why dont you go look up a picture to send to us, HUH

[Agent] SIX: I will.

 ** _[Agent] SIX uploaded emoji__** ** _facewithsteamfromnose. png_**

[cool dude] REX: **:STEAM FACE EMOJI BUT OPEN EYES AND LENS FLARE:**

 ** _[Agent] SIX uploaded_** ** _deletelater_thomasMLG. png_**

[cool dude] REX: did you just search up "STEAM FACE EMOJI BUT OPEN EYES AND LENS FLARE"

[cool dude] REX: thomasMLG. THOMASMLG.

[Agent] SIX: why does the train have a face.

[cool dude] REX: I DON"T KNOW! WHY DID YOU USE IT!

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: We still need to get the report done, you two

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: I do actually want to sleep

[cool dude] REX: it sure doesnt look like it

[cool dude] REX: it's past 3

[Agent] SIX: it's just a research report. a joke research report, at that. with the three of us, this should not take over an hour.

[cool dude] REX: hey just because youre not gonna carry your weight doesnt mean me and holiday arent

[cool dude] REX: it's not a joke to US

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: It kind of is

[Agent] SIX: even if one of us does slack off, with the three of us, this should not take over an hour.

— **[Now displaying logs from: April 24, 2015 07:31] —**

[cool dude] REX: what…...year is it

[cool dude] REX: cant stop pthinking about cars

[cool dude] REX: cars

[cool dude] REX: did anyone look ov er the conclusion

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: You did half an hour ago

[Agent] SIX: it has been sent.

[Agent] SIX: along with the 10GB image, but that was more of an accident than an example of what emojis we are in dire need of.

[cool dude] REX: nah i would have just sent it anyways

[cool dude] REX: it's a good pic six

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: I can't feel my eyes

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Even though I had a blue light remover…

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: My poor eyes. My poor ears

[cool dude] REX: hey the soundtrack was good

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: It was, and it was also very loud, and very fast

[Agent] SIX: gas gas gas.

[cool dude] REX: dont worry, this will all be worth it when i get to send :shifty lookin eyes emoji: in response to that

[cool dude] REX: or just :one creepy eye emoji: :lips emoji: :one creepy eye emoji:

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: One thing has been bothering me though, and it's been in the back of my mind the entire time

[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Six, why _were_ you up that late?

[cool dude] REX: we answered, your turn to share now

[Agent] SIX: I told you.

[Agent] SIX: classified information.


	3. White Knight Direct Line - April 23 - 24

**welcome to chapter 2.5, aka, mood whiplash central! due to this site always displaying the specific chapter number in front of the chapter title, I can't really... put "2.5" there without making it look really weird. but it's got a different naming scheme and the styles are mixed**

 **keep an eye out: anything NOT in the "Providence X Channel" format is an interstitial chapter like this one!**

 **also, I'm going on a vacation for around a week starting July 18, so if I'm quiet then, that's why**

Mudkip: one time rex tried to drift with the rex ride, but it didn't work out so great because it's a bike, and also it's a _hover_ bike. six was the one that led the mission to fish him out of the ravine. (I'll let you figure out Six's typing style :3c)

YellowAngela: thanks for reviewing again! and good luck with that movie, hope you two have fun out there

* * *

There was an unsettling feeling deep in Six's gut. No true name (not that Six could name many emotions in the first place, simple words were all he needed back then), just a general sense of unease that permeated through him. He couldn't get rid of it — meditation only heightened the fact that there was something _wrong_ about him as his mind failed to keep focus.

He had checked for scars, for any injuries. Nothing. Well, there _were_ wounds — old wounds, long since scarred over in patches of darker brown, each one a painful memory. There wasn't anything _new_ however.

That he could see.

Maybe he should talk to Dr. Holiday.

Later, when he was absolutely sure the feeling was tangible and not all in his head. A physical injury was something he had no qualms with getting patched up (otherwise he was a liability) but a mental one…

Six was used to keeping his weaknesses hidden, especially to co-workers. He had it all under control.

His stomach turned again.

It wasn't affecting his performance now, but emotions were fickle; the sooner it was gone, the better. The sooner he would have peace of mind that he wouldn't slip up and fail against something five times his size.

He doesn't think about how it may be an indicator of his nanites activating.

He instead continued to sit cross-legged on his bed, faint puffs of steam from a kettle reflected with his barely-concealed glare in the mirror in front of him. What was wrong with him? It was as if his finely honed senses were subconsciously detecting an enemy, except… not.

Perhaps he was onto something. His subconscious trying to warn him.

What had happened today? The EVOs captured were cured by Rex in the field, nothing too scary. A dog and a canary. No noteworthy powers, just the same animal mutated to be more powerful, more aggressive.

Knight had been out of his office, a rare but (normally) not unpleasant experience. A scuffle with Rex that was quickly broken up because of the new Emergency Channel, predictable from Rex's previous misuse of his powers, Six had attempted to contact Knight in the aftermath but he supposed Knight was busy elsewhere —

Six snatched his phone from his suit pocket.

* * *

Good evening, Agent Six. It is currently [April 23, 2015 23:57]

You have [23] unread messages, [1] urgent.

PLEASE ENTER USER AUTHENTICATION.

[AgentSix]

[-]

Now logged in as: [Agent] SIX

welcome to _PARTY CENTRAL_

ONLY cool cats allowed

NO sharing to non-cool cats

The users currently online in this channel are: CALAN, REX, SIX.

— **[April 23, 2015 00:50] —**

 _ **[PLEASE tell me what the opposite of a cool cat is]**_

[Agent] SIX: a hot dog.

[cool dude] REX: hey

[cool dude] REX: good answer but im not gonna say,

[cool dude] REX: six you are a hot dog

[cool dude] REX: NOT a good look my dude

 **[cool dude] REX has changed the channel topic to** _ **[PLEASE tell me what the opposite of a cool cat is EDIT: and NOT A HOT DOG]**_

[Captain] CALAN: Don't worry Agent, I still think you're a cool cat.

[Agent] SIX: duly appreciated.

[Captain] CALAN: Since you're here, I have to mention: there's going to be a Providence outing sometime soon. Some of us are going to go to a restaurant together.

[Captain] CALAN: For teambuilding.

[Agent] SIX: I'll skip again.

[Captain] CALAN: It's your turn to treat us, Six!

[Agent] SIX: I'll pay you back later.

[Captain] CALAN: :'(

[cool dude] REX: :'(

[Captain] CALAN: Our teambuilding, all for naught...

[Agent] SIX: fine.

[Agent] SIX: is Holiday coming?

[Captain] CALAN: Don't see why not.

[cool dude] REX: what about me?

[Captain] CALAN: You're a Providence agent, kiddo, of course.

[Captain] CALAN whispers to [Agent] SIX: Don't choose any place with alcohol, the last time Rex invited himself and I don't want White's trust in me slashed further.

[Agent] SIX whispers to [Captain] CALAN: right.

[Agent] SIX: when is it?

[Captain] CALAN: When's the next time you're open at… how about 6:00 PM?

[Agent] SIX: I usually eat at 1700.

[Captain] CALAN: That time, then.

[Agent] SIX: the 27th.

 _You have set the notification [Providence Agent and Researcher Outing] in [4 days]. You will be reminded [1 day] prior._

[Captain] CALAN: And don't bring us to the HQ Cafeteria.

[cool dude] REX: did that actually happen once

[Agent] SIX: I was not planning to.

 _You have set the persistent reminder [ask for local restaurant locations; cafeteria is a no-go]._

[Agent] SIX: it's late, you two.

[Captain] CALAN: I've got one more drill to run, but after that I'm going to hit the showers and sleep.

[cool dude] REX: pffft, ok mr. quick redirection

* * *

Now that those matters were settled, Six flicked his thumb, the messages scrolling past in a high contrast white-on-black blur. Nothing of note, meaningless but harmless conversation, "memes" being exchanged, an argument over the ending of some sci-fi movie —

Knight suddenly disconnecting from the server. Which he had brushed off when Six inquired. The reason he gave was adequate.

He had no time for "childish play" with Rex.

… Except he had left after that incident. Quite a bit after, actually.

* * *

 _[cool dude] REX: it's because you dont have any friends to invite_

 _[Agent] SIX: I can invite the Numbers._

 _[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: ….I'm well-respected in my field, I can call a few close colleagues, some coworkers,_

 _[Chief Research Officer] HOLIDAY: Who are not friends. Just close colleagues. Sometimes we go see a movie together in our off time and it's 100% about science and it's not friends hanging out_

 _[Captain] CALAN: Don't know why I got the title treatment but I do have good rapport with my team._

 _[Captain] CALAN: And much of the Keep's crew._

 _[Captain] CALAN: And, thinking about it, a majority of the people stationed in Headquarters._

* * *

Six raised his fingers to the communicator lodged in his ear.

Two beeps — the line was connected, though Six could not discern any noises from the other side. Speech-like noises, at least, there were the monotonous sounds of paper shuffling and pen scritching that Six had grown accustomed to hearing whenever he talked to Knight.

"White Knight. It's Six."

No answer. This time, complete and utter silence, devoid of any sounds from the office. Offline.

That feeling welled up before being stomped down by his own self-control. It left Six alone in his room, waiting for an answer and for the water in the kettle to boil.

Six was not unused to waiting; waiting for his employer to meet him, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, waiting for a target to round the corner.

What he wasn't used to was waiting without a purpose. His gaze snapped back to his phone.

* * *

Good evening, Agent Six. It is currently [April 24, 2015 01:32]

You have [23] unread messages, [1] urgent.

The event [Providence Agent and Researcher Outing] is coming up in [3 days]. The time it will begin is [17:00].

You have [1] reminder today. The next one is [ask for local restaurant locations; cafeteria is a no-go].

 **NOW CONNECTED + White Knight's Office [ONLINE]**

 **All communications are recorded and/or logged.**

SIX: Knight.

WHITE KNIGHT: Is there something wrong?

SIX: I was about to ask the same thing. No.

WHITE KNIGHT: That makes no sense. Please refrain from messaging me privately without an emergency.

SIX: wait there.

WHITE KNIGHT: Did something come up?

WHITE KNIGHT: Additionally, I can't go anywhere but "there".

SIX: I meant, don't close the line.

WHITE KNIGHT: Something did happen, then. Is it Rex?

SIX: No, I just want to talk to you.

SIX: Knight?

SIX: you're not responding.

WHITE KNIGHT: … I've noticed.

WHITE KNIGHT: I

WHITE KNIGHT: Can't fathom why you're still here.

SIX: It's about what happened earlier today.

WHITE KNIGHT: Oh. I see.

WHITE KNIGHT: I have allocated sufficient funds to repair Rex's room within the end of the business week.

SIX: About you, specifically.

WHITE KNIGHT: I have also already apologized and left the group chat. That's enough.

SIX: you didn't leave because of that incident. I wanted to talk about that.

WHITE KNIGHT: What is there to talk about?

SIX: "it's because you dont have any friends to invite"

SIX: that affected you.

WHITE KNIGHT: I left because the idea was not working out, as Dr. Holiday predicted. I would rather spend my time in a productive matter than argue with Rex all day.

SIX: there was no indication of you feeling as if you wanted to leave until Rex sent that and the rest of us sent similarly spirited messages.

SIX: you left because you felt like an outsider.

SIX: Knight, you said we were friends.

WHITE KNIGHT: When — wait, in…

WHITE KNIGHT: That was more than a year ago.

WHITE KNIGHT: It was an embarrassing outburst and I regret some of my actions.

SIX: I thought we still were.

WHITE KNIGHT: I don't do mushy, soft stuff. The last time I checked, neither did you.

SIX: it's been a bit since we last talked.

WHITE KNIGHT: It's been a day. I debriefed you on the Toronto mission.

SIX: I meant talking like this.

SIX: not related to work.

WHITE KNIGHT: What about it.

SIX: you still haven't answered.

WHITE KNIGHT: Answered _what_ , Agent Six?

SIX: are we still friends?

WHITE KNIGHT: Isn't the answer obvious.

WHITE KNIGHT: Little more than a year ago, you decided to go a separate path to mine, and I paid the price for interfering.

WHITE KNIGHT: You made it perfectly clear back then that you didn't want me around anymore. Even after everything we've been through. It was probably

WHITE KNIGHT: Just me.

WHITE KNIGHT: I misread all the signs. I thought that maybe

WHITE KNIGHT: Look.

WHITE KNIGHT: As you said, we haven't talked "casually" since.

WHITE KNIGHT: I don't hold it against you.

WHITE KNIGHT: We were mercenaries.

WHITE KNIGHT: We were never "friends".

WHITE KNIGHT: We were partners because we were useful to each other, nothing more, nothing less.

WHITE KNIGHT: I understand that now.

WHITE KNIGHT: I am perfectly fine on my own. I have been perfectly fine for a year. And you've moved on.

WHITE KNIGHT: You have Rex, and Calan, and Dr. Holiday, and… Bobo is a stretch, isn't he. But I digress.

* * *

This was all wrong. Knight was supposed to be the social one, offering to buy drinks for the team that Six would decline (someone had to make sure they all went home safe, and he preferred tea over alcohol any day). Knight was the one that always tried to hug Six, which Six would not always decline.

Knight was the one who thrived with other people, while Six stayed in the background. Opposites — no, complementary.

Six was the loner.

* * *

WHITE KNIGHT: If you are doing this to make fun of me, just leave. There is nothing to gain here.

SIX: I'm not.

WHITE KNIGHT: Then what, a misinformed sense of guilt?

WHITE KNIGHT: I am fine.

SIX: Noted.

SIX: and ignored.

WHITE KNIGHT: Do not test my patience.

* * *

The kettle whistled. He snapped out of his staring; his eyes were at an unhealthy distance from the screen (which was to say, much too close), but he had to strain with his sunglasses on. The water bubbled and churned inside the kettle, seconds away from boiling over.

Sixrose, going through the motions of turning the hot plate off before picking up the kettle to pour into the waiting teapot. The set was nothing fancy (white, Providence-issued), easily replaceable, easily moved to another location if he ever had to leave. Like the hot plate. Like every other 'personal' item he had in the room. If he wanted to, he could shove everything into a bag and make off into the night within minutes. The only thing he would leave behind were people. A person, really. He planned to, on that day.

Knight had a similar setup, with a duffle bag that matched his.

Had. He wasn't moving anytime soon.

Was Knight bitter about it? Probably.

Was the bitterness unfounded?

Six preferred not to answer. Keeping quiet had kept him alive.

He picked up his cup; white, no handles, warmth seeping from the ceramic. The tea was flat and tasteless in his mouth. Too early.

Six made a mental note to remember that the kettle existed and set it back on the tray. No use letting it steep for too long.

* * *

SIX: Let's talk about Providence, then. Are there any improvements slated for the near-future?

WHITE KNIGHT: There's money to be made in the mobile phone sector, especially since the larger companies are beginning to struggle from a constantly evolving workforce. Nobody wants to work in a container filled to the brim with hundreds of others that could mutate in an instant.

SIX: what are you planning to do?

WHITE KNIGHT: Providence is a trusted brand at this point, and we must reinforce it.

SIX: with the money.

WHITE KNIGHT: Personal project.

* * *

Stubborn and secretive, unlike the Knight he use to know. Well, at least the "secretive" part, Six had years upon years of living with how stubborn he was. He had ways to coax him from his preset path, a valuable skill when he hated the very ground that his charge walked on. It was a delicate balancing act between the two.

* * *

WHITE KNIGHT: If you'll excuse me, I must finalize my plan.

SIX: one more thing.

WHITE KNIGHT: One. More.

SIX: Do you know any local restaurants? Any type, preferably trusted.

WHITE KNIGHT: Any particular reason why — no, nevermind, don't answer that.

WHITE KNIGHT: The cafeteria here.

SIX: Other than the cafeteria.

WHITE KNIGHT: No.

WHITE KNIGHT: I don't research things unnecessary to me.

WHITE KNIGHT: And I don't fantasize about going outside.

* * *

What was it that Rex said whenever Six was out in public? Something like, "ooooh, _awkward…_ ". Yes, that was probably it.

* * *

SIX: Holiday would know, right?

WHITE KNIGHT: Sure. Go ask her.

WHITE KNIGHT: She's working on something right now, though. A report.

SIX: thank you, sir.

WHITE KNIGHT:

WHITE KNIGHT: Don't call me that.

SIX: Knight?

WHITE KNIGHT: Look.

WHITE KNIGHT: "White Knight" or "The White Knight" are fine.

WHITE KNIGHT:

WHITE KNIGHT: And I heard… that Italian place she and Rhodes went to the last time Rhodes was at HQ was good.

WHITE KNIGHT: I wouldn't trust Dr. Holiday's opinion on food but Dr. Rhodes is alright.

SIX: thanks again. your help is much appreciated.

WHITE KNIGHT: Just keep me updated. That's all I will ask for in return.

SIX: alright.

SIX: goodnight, Knight.

WHITE KNIGHT: 'Night, Six.

 **DISCONNECTED + White Knight's Office [ONLINE]**

 **Thank you for supporting Providence.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WHITE KNIGHT: Six, what is with this 10 GB image of my face overlaid on top of a badly compressed image.


End file.
